


The Best Way To Wake Up

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: Rough, passionate caresses in the morning.
Relationships: Brian May/You





	The Best Way To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> When you want to wake up someone you love in a very nice way.

Brian and you rest after a hot, passionate sex night.  
You wake up, but Brian is still asleep.  
You are watching him sleeping.  
His gorgeous face profile with a perfect nose and pouted, seductive lips is surrounded by a cascade of incredible, fluffy, impressive shoulder- length black curls . His closed eyes were shaded with long eyelashes. His gorgeous body was tanned and it has an excellent shape. His chest was covered with hair. His flat, sexy tummy was Haired also. When you looked lower , you noticed his standing cock in full erection. He was so big, about 9 inches or more. To put him all into your throat was sometimes a difficult task to you. Now you are very horny again. Brian looked so beautifully while he was sleeping, Just like an angel. His masculity was in a full bloom. You were observing him with delightful, but your passion was growing. You decided to wake him up in a very nice way. You go lower to his hard, stiff cock and you start licking him from the bottom to the shaft. He was getting more harder with your licking. You take him all into your mouth and start sucking him at first very slowly and deeply. Your caresses woke up Brian. He started moan with pleasure. You sucked his cock more intensively and you felt that Brian is about to cum. But he hasn’t been allowed to cum yet.   
You broke off to sucking his cock and smirked at him seductively.  
You sat on Brian. You sliped your two drooled fingers inside your pussy, but it wasn’t necesarry. You were already wet with lust. You just wanted to make him horny even more. Next you took his more and more harder cock into your wet, wanting pussy and you start ride his cock. You not use that position very often, but this time you wanted be on top of Brian. You rode his cock and you want Brian to lick your nipples at the same time.   
Brian’s hands sqeezed your ass strongly.  
You bent over Brian.  
\- Lick me…  
You ordered him.  
While you rode Brian’s cock he licked your hard, sweet nipples.  
You moved faster and faster over Brian. You both cum at the same time.  
After that you lied next to Brian. Brian embraced you and you lied your head on his warm, hairy chest. You had only one request to Brian. You begged him not to enter out of your pussy as long as he can do this.   
These hot caresses were the best way to wake up for both of you.


End file.
